a new leader and new princess and new bengining
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after the battle with queen baryel the scouts got there memorys back but one. they get the shock of there life to find out that serena wasnt the true moon princess and sailor moon, read and find out more :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Search for there leader and princess,_

All the scouts and Darien were sitting at a table in rei's temple, "after the fight with queen baryal they all got their life back and memories," "but the one thing that got them all stumped was that Serena didn't come back not even a trace of her no where," "Darien was taking it hard," "after finding his love and them losing her again." "They where all brought out if their thoughts and searching by a bright light," and a familiar figure appeared before them they all looked at her in awe,

"Queen serenity!" They all said at once,

"Yes my loyal scouts," "I'm here to tell you where princess serenity is and the one true leader and princess," y"ou must go to forks Washington America," "there you will find her," y"ou must teleport in the woods and quick she is in danger," "but I must go and make another stop," "but I shall help in explaining once you get her back to her true home where she truly belongs," then she was gone in a flash of bright light,

"So are you ready guys!" Asked mina,

"Yes!"

"Transform now!"

"Mercury power!," "mars power!," "Jupiter power!," "Venus power!,"

Tuxedo mask was waiting for the scouts to finish transforming with Luna and artemis on his shoulders, "he was eager to get his one true love back his moon princess no one can have her only but him," the scouts all gathered around tuxedo mask and teleported out to the clearing where their leader and princess and hope new friend would be and hope they are not to late,

* * *

_With Bella,_

Bella was laying in the forest floor in pain and her blood leaking from her, "she felt so alone her whole family is gone," "Edward and his family fooled her and used her," "they killed her father mother and step father while they had her drugged like if they had it planed all along," after witnessing everything," "and her home burned to the ground," "Edward dragged me into the would and pushed me to the ground and out of no where his family except for four of them held her to the ground and did as they pleased with her," "now she waiting for herself to die," until a flash of colorful light appeared before her, with the last ounce of energy Bella reached out to them and weakly said, "help me,"

* * *

_with the scouts and tuxido mask and the moon cats_

After they made it in the woods they turned to the voice that was asking for help, they turned around to see a girl in bad shape, the girl they where looking for was badly injured and unconscious, they ran to her and check her over, the crescent moon appeared to them starting who she was, tuxedo mask quickly pick her up and wrapped her in his cape, while luna and atriums unlock the memories while she was unconscious, they all teleported back to rei's temple,

* * *

_the fallow week_

After a whole week hasn't woke up, "Amy called her mother since she found their secret out on her own in to give their princess a look over," "and what they was told broke all their hearts and angered them to no end," "she was brutally raped in all cavities of her body multiple had to get stitches in some many area's and a blood transfusion," "Darien sat by her side and held her hand he felt more connected to this girl that Serena now he knows she is the true one," "until he felt her to start to stir from her coma she was in,"

Bella woke up and looked around and felt sore, until she noticed six people and one of them looks like she was a ghost, until everything sunk in and started to scream,

"Darien couldn't take the pain when he saw on his beautiful princess face," and she started to scream and run away, "he did the first thing that came to mind he grabbed her and placed" "her in his lap and started to stroke her chestnut brown hair with silver highlights in it," "since Luna on locked her memories the silver highlighted her hair," she finally calmed down, and spoke, "May you put me on the bed please," asked Bella, darien nodded and placed her on the bed,

"Can I ask where I am?" Luna spoke up

Y"es your in tokyo Japan at the shine," "my name is Luna and I'm one of your advisers and that is artimus," "there is much to discuss," "can we know you name," "Bella swan," "nice to meet you all it feels like I know you already but not sure how," "if you don't mind can I know the rest of your names,"

"Hi my name is Amy," "hello I'm rei this is my shrine," "hello my name is Lita," "hi I'm Mina," "hello I'm darien,"

"And I'm queen serenity my dear one," "I will start off with explaining things," "you not your average school girl my dear," "you are a princess of the moon reincarnated and sailor moon," "the previous sailor moon wasn't the true one," "but you my dear daughter is the one and only true moon princess and sailor moon," "and the other thing the voltori is apart of your family as well," "aro and marcus is your father by the bond sight and caius is your uncal," "you would never be alone again," "if you look on the table next to you," "there is your brooch with the silver crystal and it belongs to you," "I must take my leave now I will be watching over you my dear one," with that queen serenity disappeared,

"Bella wasnt shocked but accepted it," rei spoke up

"You would be living with Lita," "since she has her own place has enough room for you,"

"Thank you," "but I don't have no cloths or anything," Amy spoke up

"Well queen serenity left you that it has a "V" on it so I'm guessing it's a family thing,"

"Yes it's the voltori crest," "Bella was shocked at the sight of the necklace the "V" had angel withs and a crescent moon on it it was beautiful and the credit card,"

"smiling that she is accepted," Mina spoke up cheerfully

"Let's go shopping girl!" Bella smiled at her cheerfulness and nodded,

* * *

_At the mall_

"bella was shock at the stores here they were better she brought everone new things" they went into each store to buy new clothes, and shoes, "since the voltori got her school uniform and school out of the way at least she is in classes with lita and amy"

"they had a car waiting for them outside so and the person said" "mistress bella," ''so this must their driver so don't look a gift horse in the mouth right"

"bella spotted the hugest bookstore and asked her driver to stop", "they all looked at her like she was a alien." "they though she would be like serena but this is alot better,"

"each one of them came out of the bookstore with bags of books." "bella fell asleep from the exsustion from the day and the pain medcation dariens lap" they were just happy to see they their new friend and their princess and prince and cinecting" "they made their way to lita's and bella's home." "and well luna's as well,

* * *

_after shopping_

After there shopping was done they went back to lita's and bellas and lunas place to settle their new friend and their princess in, "Bella was excepted into their school so she would be able to start when school starts tomorrow", "they were quit proud to have her here with them," "Bella puts off a light of comfort and light," "Darien was trying hard to take it slow with Bella but think she catching on," Darien spoke up,

"may i speak to you in privet Bella?" Bella looked at him startled but for some reason she wants to go,

"Yes you may," Bella smiled softly,

* * *

_With bella and Darien on the balcony,_

"I'm not sure how to start," "but I know we just met but my heart tells me that I should go with the love," "and i know you feel our connection," "i just know i love you from the first sight i saw you," "and knowing you are my one true love the moon princess doubled it," "heh, you probably think i'm crazy,"Darien wasn't sure what to say on that and tried his best, and spoke again,

"I know you just had something bad happen to you," and im prepared to take it slow," "and I feel lost when we are apart," "its strange I thought Serena was the moon princess's but she wasn't truly," "my heart didn't connect with her like it dose with you," "I know you got your memories back and you know the story," "so I hope you would expect me into you life I wouldn't have no one else but you," "and i would fight to have you," "and i wont let no other man have you i've been searching for to long to find you" "please let me be here for you, "and i let me be your one and only in your heart"

Bella was shocked on what he said and decided to accepted what he said, "she felt connected to him like a mate would," "she didn't feel like this with Edward," so taking a deep breath and answered him,

"Yes I accept you," "and i would wish to be with you, and be your one and only," "just please dont hurt me," "i have a feeling that you wont," "I do Remember our past in the moon kingdom," "i'll protect our kingdom so it will shine once agian " "but its odd I never felt like this before just please take it slow," "I'm still wounded and healing from the mental strain and fiscal from what Edward and his family did to me," "I thought no one would want me no one after what he had done," falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself in the pain of what he had done to her,

darien couldn't take his princess sad,he gathered her in his arms and took her back inside and to the room that is hers and layed in bed with her comforting her with the glow of the golden crystals light,

Luna peaked around the corner and saw what was going on, and shock to see Darien golden glow of his golden crystal, luna smiled and left the two alone they need to be reacquainted,

To be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_New enemies and getting to know new family members,_

_With the voltori on their jet_

"Well brothers I must say its quit exciting to be meeting our little one now is it," "we must thank that queen serenity next time she appears before us,"

"Yes aro," "I must agree with you," "well I haven't seen our dear brother Marcus this happy in a long time."

"Yes," "our little one gave him something to live for," she is quite special," "and plus we must interrogate this prince darien even though past live or not," "we just need to know he is her true mate," they all agreed on that,

"Athenadora you seem happy to have a neice," "yes I thought I would never have someone to spoil,"

"Yes I agree with you,"

"But you finally a mother sulpisha,"

"Yes it's a gift I must say so," "let's go sit with out mates shall we,"

* * *

_Back with the scouts,_

Bella went to school with amy and Lita, since ray and Mina went to another school and darien went to collage, "it was nice for him to drive us as well so her driver didn't have to drive them," "it was comforting sleeping next to him the night before," smiling at the thought and letting her heart fall for him it was her destiny, walking into her first class room and was met by a weird boy with glasses,

"Hello! I'm melvin!" "It's nice to meet you!" Bella shrunk away from him outburst and ran out of the room in fear from how he acted," damn you Edward you made me weak,"

Amy feeling her friend and princess distress fallowed until it was gone, and ran into Lita along the way,

They found Bella on the roof crying in a corner shaking,

"Bella are you alright?" Bella shook her head no and said,

"No I'll be never be the same," "Edward ruined me," "how can I be this princess and have you guys be with me and a man like darien after what was done to me,"lita ran up to her friend and hugged her to her tighly,

"It's ok Bella never think that," "and don't pay attention to what that ass told you when he did that to you," "I shouldn't of left you alone I forgot all about Melvin cheerfulness and nosiness," "I'm glade we all have classes together," "now all better?"

"Yes thank you Lita." "Sorry about that,"

"It's ok, you have had something vary that should have happen to you," "and you soul bonded family will get them I know they will," "it seems like you not the only new person in school," "there a Ann and Alan here," "kinda odd but we will keep a look out on them,"

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Hey your Bella one of the new transfers?" "My name is Molly and this is your welcoming present," slapped her acrossed the face as hard as she could,

"Now you will never be serena," "you stole her friends and you walk around here like you own the place," "so- " before she could say Another word Bella slapped her with much force to make her point,

"I'm not trying to take no one place I'm myself and I will not change my self to please no one," "now will you go on you way and leave me alone," "I would not consider someone with a heart filled with hate decit as a friend,'' "I'm not perfect if you understood what I went through then you would feel guilty on what you said," "now leave me alone,"

Molly was in shock by this girl, "melvin information must of been all wrong or got it somewhere else," "in her eyes those odd colored brown eyes rare to see," "holds so much pain in them," "and sadness," "serena wasn't the greatest Person in the world but she starting to feel guilty for what she has done,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," "I was just told,"

"You should never Listen to others on information given to you it is sometimes wrong," "but I see you have lost someone dear to you," "can you tell me about him,"

"Yes his name was nefrite her was working against the sailor scouts in the end he was good," "he feel in love with me," "I just wish I could have him back,"

"What happens if I tell you that I have a friend that could help you bring him back,"

"Really?"

"Yes," "really it's going to take awhile just have patience and trust in me I will give you what you heart wishes,"

"oh thank you so much," Molly smiled up at Bella and hugged her new found friend,

* * *

_At the air port with the voltori,_

"Well brothers were here," "come my dear sulpisha we must meet our newest family member,"

"Yes I'm quit excited on it," "so is my dear sister gaining a niece,"

"Quite dear sister," smiled athenadora on her husbands arm,

"Ah, here's our car," "let's make our way do our dear little one shall we,"

* * *

_Back with the scouts_

After school Lita and the scouts came back to lita's and Bella's place to talk about those new weird transfer students Alan and Ann, "Alan seems to fallow Bella around the school like a lost puppy," "and Ann seems to enjoy bother Darien even though he pushes her away and said he with someone already," they all sigh, a knock at the door broke them out of their thoughts, Mina bursted out cheerfuly,

"I'll get it!" Running to the door and opening it and not expecting to see what she saw, about to grab for her transformation pen, the long haired one spoke,

"Where not here to harm you ms Mina," "where Bella's family bonded by the soul," "may we come In?"

"Oh yes sorry come right in," Mina lead everyone to the sitting, "lucky Lita and Bella place was big,"

"Here we are," "make yourselves at home," "any family of Bella's is welcome in our hearts as well,"

"Thank you and glade you accept us,"

* * *

_back in the sitting room with the scouts and darien_

In the sitting Bella was relaxing on Darien shoulder after a long day, plus her body was still sore and had stitches, until familiar people walked in,

"My little one come here," aro opening his arms out for Bella to come to him,

Bella couldn't stop the tears and ran towards Aro's embrace,

"It's ok my little one we will make it all right," "the Cullen's will pay for what they did to you my little moon princess," after wiping her eyes she lead aro and the other to sit down,

"Now you know what is going on now queen serenity told you all of it," bella nodded and smiled,

"Yes I was quite astonished by it but I accepted it all," "plus my life was always odd," "now I know why,"

"Well that's a good thing them my dear," "aro my dear can I speak," "yes you may my dear sulpisha,"

"Hello Bella my name is sulpisha," "but you can call me saya or mom," "and that's is athenadora caius wife,"

"Hello Bella," "you can call me aunt Dora if you wish," with a bright smile on her face,

"Yes aunt Dora, and mom," Bella smile at them, sulpisha and athenadora squealed in excitement,

"Well since that is done," "I'm taken it that serenity gave you the things," "the family necklace and the credit card," Bella nodded, aro looked at his brother Marcus and asked

"What's wrong Marcus," "I think I might of found my mate and as well did Alac and demitry," everyone looked in the room look to see who they were, aro touched marcus hand and smiled in delight,

"Oh my amy your so lucky," "what me?" "Yes you are Marcus true mate and it's quit a match, "I'm guessing Marcus would be commuting from voltara and the other two as well," "and well we will join then sometimes as well,"

"But who are Alec's and demetri mates?" Aro smiled and spoke up,

"Ms Lita you are demetris and Mina you Alec's, congrats!" Aro clapped his hands together

"And you mr shields we wish to have a talk to you alone will you please,"

"Yes you may," giving Bella a peck and walked where the three kings where,

* * *

_With Aro, Marcus, and caius, and Darien,_

"Well I wish to chat with you about our Bella," aro spoke with his hands clasped

"And what is that you wish to discus with me about?"darien asked

"make sure you don't hurt her," marcus stated,

"or harm her," aro stated

"You will suffer the consequence if you do," caius stated,

"Are we understood," all three of the kings where all up on dariens face to make their point acrossed, Darien shrunk back not because he was afraid, "he was just a little intimated from them," he took a deep breath and made his confession,

"I will never hurt someone who I love with all my heart," "if I hurt her It would hurt me fiscally," "I have no intentions on leaving her or harming her," "so I hope that is enough for you to Believe me on my words,"

"Yes we believe you," "we just had to hear it from you," "you lunarians are just like us immortal but don't have to feed on blood," "but I'm proud to have a lunarians as my daughter,"

"So do I as well," "and i can see your bond with her is the bond of a true mate" "you had another one that wasnt a color of a mate it was more of a brush away leave me alone one" "its the best way i could explain you old bond to the female that wasnt the true moon princess and sailor moon" Marcus smiled as he spoke, "his true words he hasn't felt so alive in so long," "and now he has his mate he and his daughter he has something to live for,"

"And I'm proud to have her as my niece," caius smiled as he spoke his true words,

"We have our best trackers out to find the Cullen's for there crimes they will die a slow and painful death after the trial,"

"Oh I could use a good torture for my health," "it's been quite awhile since we had torture our prisoner's for the most disgusting of crimes,"

"Yes brother I must agree," "it sounds like a plan," good thinking caius,

"It's what they deserve," "filth like them don't deserve to walk the earth,"

"Well since that is all out of the way," "shall we go back to out little one and to out mates shall we,"

To be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_First time as sailor moon, and for confertaion with the enemie,_

After their discussion with Darien, the three kings went back in to the sitting room and got to know everyone,

"Marcus got to know his mate Amy," "and planed for the future with her when The silver kingdom when it arises again,"

"Demitry was getting to know Lita well," "finding out all the things she enjoyed and the life she lived," "then Lita got a idea on making food for the vampire could eat," "amy and Bella could help since their the brains of the group,"

"Alac was enjoying his time with Mina," "he enjoyed hearing Mina joyful rants and about her life," "he couldn't as for more for a perfect mate,"

"We must go unfortunately," "but we shall be back though," "we can't stay away for long away from our new found family and mates can we,'' aro spoke joyfully,

"Will everyone wish to ride along with us and see us off," ever one nodded joyfully,

* * *

_At the air port,_

Aro and sulpisha, along with caius and athenadora, "was saying their good byes to their little one and to her mate," "even though their still courting,"

"Marcus was saying good bye to his mate to be," "kissed her good bye till next time," "My aqua princess", "I'll see you when I return,"

"Alac was saying goodbye's to his mate to be," giving her a longing kiss, "I will be back to see you my ray of light,"

"Demetri was doing his farewells," after a long passant kiss, "I'll see you when I return my, lighting princess,"

"oh there will be a family crest issued to each of you," "and there has been a house brought in Bella's name," "there will be movers coming tomorrow for your things," "your family's are aware of it and happy about the arrangement," aro spoke joyfully,

"oh and the cullens will be delt with," "and be on your guard if they chose to come here to finsh bella off," mkae sure you capture them and put them somewhere until we get here," "alice and jasper, and rose and emmitte is in our service they left the familly after finding out what they planned on doing," "so just to let you know my dears"

with that they all boarded the private jet and took off,

"Wow, we all are going to live together," "it's soooo, exciting," Mina bounced up and down for joy,

"Yes I know," "but I have to return to the shrine to check on grandpa off and on and do my duties as well," ray spoke up,

"Yes I must agree, but it's a good thing though," "we can be together like we always wanted,"

"Yeah except for me though," Darien spoke depressed,

"It's ok my dearest heart," "you always can come visit," Bella spoke and winked at him and grabbed his fine back side,

Darien jumped when he felt his princess grab his backside it was welcomed though, and got a evil so evil thought and snuck his hand around and grabbed her rather fine back side firmly, and kissed her neck,

bella sqeaked at the contact, but enjoy the sensations he was giving her, until mina came up and yelled,

"are you two ready!" with a knowing smirk she left,

after fixing theirselvs they went back to where everyone is, and went home.

* * *

_With Ann and Alan,_

"The doom tree," "look at it we need energy so we can keep it healthy," "let's pick a Cardin any Cardin,'

Ann pointed her finger out and one of the cards floated up and turn to a picture of a senator,

alan played his flute, to get the creature come to life, "and Commanded the senitor to go and drain the engery of every living bing her comes across,"

* * *

_Back with the scouts _

Darien went home since he had a early class the fallowing day, ray started to feel back vibes coming from acrossed town,

"Hey guys I think something's going on and we need to check it out,"

* * *

_Acrossed town where the monster is,_

The scouts finally arrived and saw all the people drained of energy,

"Guys I don't think they passed out from being tried,'' "I think it was the negavers," Luna spoke seriously, out of nowhere a huge senitor came out of know where,

"There is the thing that did it guys, transform," Luna yelled,

"Mercury power!," "mars power!," "Jupiter power!," "Venus power!,"

"Bella you must raise the moon locket and say" "moon crystal power,"

"Right!"

"Moon crystal power!"

"Wow, I feel great but it's no time for that," "let dust this creep,"

* * *

_Enter battle scene_

"Mars fire enite!"

"Oh no! It missed!" "Let me at em,"

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

"Got em!"

"Venus crescent beam smash!" "Murcery bubbles blast!"

"Great!" "Now sailor moon use your Septer And say "moon Septer activetion,"

"Right",

"Moon! Septer activation!"

_End battle scene_

* * *

"Alright we did it!"

"You did great sailor moon," "I'm proud of you,"

"Thank you Luna," Bella smiled at the moon cat,

"So let's all go home and get some rest for the move tomorrow," "yes let's go,"

* * *

_The fallowing moning,_

"Bright and early the movers where moving things into the truck," "since the voltori paid for new things in the house they donated everything to charity,"

"Once they made it to their new home," "they nearly fell out of there seats from the sheer beauty of the house,"

"Close your mouths you'll catch flys like that," looking at Luna and closing there mouths,

"They made it through the gate with a moon on it like they had it made for them Or something," "after the driver parked at the front door, they all went inside and was in awe at the sight of the house," "the floors where marble with a a moon in the center of it," "and a beautiful chandler," "they moved off and went to the kitchen Lita was in heaven the kitchen looked like it was made just for her," "the whole house was to good to be true,"until a flash of light came from another room of the house, they all ran to the room that they saw the light come from,and shocked to see the sight in front of them,

"Queen serenity!"

"Hello Isabella my dearest daughter," queen serenity smiled down to her daughter,

"Mother what going on this house seems to good to be true," Bella asked confused,

"Good question my dearest," "this house I replicated this house for you," "and made something in here that each to your personalty and interest," "this house did now appear until now because the true princess and sailor moon," "so how did take finding out your true mates,"

"Interesting to say the least," but happy,everyone nodded at that,

"Well I must be going so till next Time my sweet daughter," "oh Luna don't forget to give them the power up's," with that she was gone,

To be continued,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Finding our the formula, and come face to face with evil,_

* * *

_With the voltori,_

Once they arrived back in their castle, they sent out all there trackers to find the Cullen's That dared to defile their family,sighing aro sat down on his throne in deep thought,

"Well brothers we must agree its quite interesting I must say so," "since the wives went back to stay with your bonded and our new family,"

"Yes aro," "I'm thrilled to have someone like Amy,"

"Well then we must fight for what is ours," "and punish the ones who trying to destroy what our bella and her scouts is fighting for," "for the voltori and then silver kingdom!" Caius stated seriously,

"Yes for the voltori and the silver kingdom," aro and Marcus said,

* * *

_With the scouts and Bella,_

It's been about a month since they moved into there new home, the voltori pop In here and there to visit there mates and family and mates to be, since the Cullen's are still out there athenadora and sulpisha moved in temporarily to watch over them even though they could do it themselves, Lita and Bella and Amy, used the lab in the house, with the help of Dora and saya, to make something so vampires can eat normal food, and maybe blood capsules so they wouldn't have to feed all the time,

Bella and Amy just jumped up and high fives each other, and yelled,

"We did it!" Lita looked on at them in shock,

"We did it, really?" "Only one of them or both?" Lita asked,

"Both," Amy stated,

"Well we just broke down a few things in their natural diet," "and then turn them into a powder substance and there you go," "it would be like a a seasoning in a way that they would put over there food and they would be able to eat it," "because the food would dissolve inside after they swallow and turn into like a blood form," Lita looked on happily, "and the other,?"

Bella answered that one, "well it was easy you just had to is brake down the blood into tiny fibers and turn it into a pill form," "it would melt away instantly and have the same taste of blood," "since our two favorite vampires tried them out it works,"

"Well, then we will have to give them out to the voltori and they could just get people to make it and pass it out,"

"Sounds like a plan!"

With that said everyone went out to go two have some shakes and burgers,

* * *

_At the crown arcade,_

"Congratulation to Lita Bella and amy, and as well saya and Dora," Everyone clanged there glasses together, and started to drank down their shake,

Until they saw people running outside screaming in horror,

"Let's check it out!"

* * *

_Where the monster is,_

"Look it's one of those cardians,"

"Yes I know," "it looks like some kind of four faced thing,"

"Transform now everyone!,"

"Mars star power!" "Murcery star power!" "Jupiter star power!" "venus star power"

With their power ups they feel strong,

"Moon Crystal power!"

"Mars celstue power ignite!"

"Jupiter thunder clap!"

"Venus love me chain in circle!"

"Your turn sailor moon!"

"Moon! Septer! Action!"

"You just got moon dusted monster!" "Ha! Ha!"

Alan and Ann appeared before them and stated,

"Come Tomorrow at sun down for the final showdown scouts!" See you then With that said they disappeared,

"Tomorrow we will get them," "and Bella's first huge fight!" After that they saw a flash across there eyes,

"What was that you guys?" venus asked

"I don't know the vibes I'm getting on it," "it's not friendly and no good intentions,mars stated seriously,"Until they heard sailor moon scream,

"Sailor moon!" Luna yelled out,

* * *

_With Edward and sailor moon,_

Edward knocked out Bella and flashed back to the hide out they had in Tokyo, Threw her on the floor,

"Well Bella you look even more like a slut then the last time I saw you," Edward sneered out

"You think your more special now that your sailor moon," "huh?" Esme sneered out,

"Your still a worthless human," "and now more a worthless alien human," "who was a waste of space and life," "oh how we enjoyed the taste and feel of being inside of your body," "i would love to bury my cock inside of you again" "don't you agree edward,?"carlisle sneered,

"yeah i agree," "i still get shivers at the thought of it," edward sneered, Edward and carlisle looked at each other and smirked,

"Well let's go again,"

"Yes let's,"

* * *

_Back with the scouts,_

"Mercury you find anything?" Mars asked,

"No not yet but I'm still trying though mars," stated mercery while typing on her computer, While they were searching tuxedo mask joined them and was not happy to say the least, they been searching all night for their leader and princess and friend and lover,

"Oh Sailor moon hang on just continue to fight until we get there," Venus said worriedly,

"Yes my love," "I'll be there soon to save you," tuxedo mask sad solemnly, Until the mercury computer started to beep,

"Guys i where founds where she is," "shes close to here," "and she about to lose energy soon," Amy stated seriously,

"Let's get going guys!" jupiter yelled out,

"Yeah!"

* * *

_Back with the evil Cullen's and sailor moon,_

Bella been fighting back and she could tell that they are not liking it one bit, "Damn she has to something soon," "she about to be out of energy soon?" bella thought, until flames shot through the door and a rose went right past them,

"Oh damn it we been found out!" "Let's split," with that they took off,

"Sailor moon!" they all rushed in to her side,

Sailor moon fell to her knees in exhaustion, tuxedo mask ran to her side,

"Are you ok my love?" Sailor moon looked up at him weakly,

"Yes dearest heart," "i'm just tiered that's all,"

"Then let's all go home shall we guys," artimus said,

"Yeah let's go," "we need to rest up for the battle tonight!"

With that they detransformed and went home,

* * *

_Later that evening,_

Bella woke up from a restful sleep, and noticed she was in someone's arms then she Remembered it was her love, kissing his forehead, "and thought of being evil," she slid her hands around to his nice tight rounded ass, and grabbed it, darien jumped out of surprise from his sleep at the contact, and smiked, he did the same thing to her and started to nibble on her neck, and kissed it a few times and slapped her delectable backside,

"Evening my love," "did you sleep well,?" Darien smiled down to his prnicess,

"Yes I did quite well dearest heart," then she felt something poke at her, and smiked at her prince, "dearest hearted?"

"Yes my love what is it?"

"Are is that your cane in your boxers or you just happy to see me?" Darien blushed and rejusted himself, and thought about Serena and there it go's he went soft again.

"I'm just happy to see you," "and yes you do turn me on," Darien smiled down to his love,

"Well I'm glad that I do," kissing him, they laied there in each other arms, Bella thought about what she felt, "wow he huge," "I hate to see what it look like when it's not covered," until a knock came to her door, and the voice say sarcastically

"Can I come in or are you guys doing to nasty!" Mina asked while she giggled at what she said,

"Come in," when Mina finally came in she was hit in the face with a pellow,

"Hey what was that for," Mina glared,

"For the comment dear goddess of love," Bella rolled her eyes,

"Well we're about to get ready to go for the battle against Alan and Ann."

"We will be down I'm a bit,"

"Okey see you soon guys,"

"Well let's go,"

* * *

_Downstairs in the sitting room,_

"Now is everyone ready where not sure what there capable of," artimus spoke in a serious tone,

"Yes where ready,"

"Mars star power!" "Mercury star power!" "Jupiter star power!" "Venus star power!"

"Moon crystal power!"

Tuxido mask was already transformed,

"Let's go scouts!"

* * *

_At Alan and Ann's apartment,_

"Murcery can you pinpoint where they?" Asked sailor moon

"Yes there on the top floor," stated mercery,

"So let's get going then," Jupiter stated,

"Jupiter thunder clap!",

Everyone sweat dropped at Jupiter way on entrey,

"Nothing like the direct approach," with that said they went off,

* * *

_With Alan and Ann,_

"Alan the doom tree it's dying," and said sadly

"yes I know Ann," "and we don't have no more cardians," "maybe we should just ask for the help of the scouts instead if battling them?" "and since the tree showed us what happened," "we can just ask them for help,"

"Hey you!" "You ready to rumble?"

"Wait we changed our minds where to weak!" "We just want to ask for your help," "to save you the doom three," "the doom tree showed us our true history," "and we just wand to say it and move on," Everyone looked on in confusion,and huddled together,

"Do you think it's a trap?" Moon asked,

"I don't know?" Mercury stated,

"Mars why don't you go talk to the tree," Jupiter sated,

"Ok I will," with that said they broke from the huddle, Mars put her hand on the tree and read its thoughts and it's history, she turned around, and stated,

"There speaking the truth guys," Luna nodded,

"Now sailor moon hold up your broach and say," "moon healing activation!"

Sailor moon nodded and did as she was told, held up her broach and said the words that was told to her,

"Moon healing activation!"

After the bright light died down the tree turned back into a sapling, Alan and Ann bowed down to her in thanks,

"Thank you we are in your debt," sailor moon waved them off, with that the tree incased a bubbled around them and they where off,

"Well glad that was over," venus spoke cheerfuly

"Yeah let's go back home guys!" "Knowing sooner or later there will be some other nega creep out there,"

With that they all went home,

To be continued,

i changed up the doom tree saga a bit since bella entry, so hope ya enjoy,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five,_

_New evils and a new friend to welcome,_

* * *

"After the whole thing with the doom tree now known as the tree of life," "they came back and we welcomed them in our home and let the tree live in the back yard since it was harmless," "and they are a big help if we have new enemy's," "but after they came back," "then we finally found out how to revive the shitennou," "now they all like with us as well even though beryl brain washed them they al came back to normal after they where brought back," "Molly needed a place to live after her mother died in a car crash," "so we invited her in," "she knows who we are but she won't go tell no one since we brought her nephrite," "they been happy ever since," "zoisite and kunzite are happy together," "and Jacob and his wolves came and live with us since the house forms to the liking to the people it welcomes in," "and lee imprinted in jedeite there happy together," "and some of the voltori guard moved in like alice and jasper and his friend Peter and Charrlett," "as well rose and emitt," "since they were the only normal ones in the whole coven," "so it's more or less like a big family in our home and it's quick lively," "we found a way to let vampire Woman have children," "it just a pill that would change the reproductive system for vampires to have children," "we also found a way to make something to help the wolves and vampires to stand there smell of each other," "sooner or later our luck will run out for us,"

* * *

_With Bella and Darien_

"Darien surprised me with a romantic boat ride and read poetry to me," "I was leaning on his muscled chest and he was running his fingers through my brown hair with silver highlights, "I finally healed from the pain I suffered from edward," "but he and his family has not been captured yet," Bella just loved her moments with her prince, "she been training hard in a room for the scouts to practice and she got four attacks down," "until darien spoke and broke her out of her thoughts,

"My love," "are you awake?" Darien asked as he leaned down to kiss his love on her forehead, he loved when her crescent moon shines when he dose it,

"Yes dearest heart,"

"The park will be closing soon," "we might want to get going back home I think," "and plus I'm staying over tonight," as he rowed the boat over to the dock, Darien got out of the boat and helped his love out, they were about to kiss until

"Ahhhhhh!"

A small girl fell on top of his head and went unconscious and look like someone have wounded her, Bella picked up the girl with pink hair with brown and silver highlights,

"Hm" "strange girl," "I think we should go get you some medical help little one,"

* * *

_With rubious and the four sisters,_

Rubious appeared in a room that look like a circle with mirrors all around, he called out,

**"CATSY!" "BERTHIER!" "CALAVERAS!" "PRISMA!"**

The four sisters appeared infront of each mirror, and awaited the orders,

"What is it rubious?" "Did you find out where the little brat went?" Asked prisma,

"Yes I have found out where she is," "she is here in the past," "we are going to try to destroy each point of crystal tokyo," "then it won't exist in the future,"

"Grate idea!" "I'll do the first job!" Stated Catsy,

"Fine," "don't fail," with that she disappeared,

* * *

_With everyone back at the house,_

The odd little girl was waking up, bella woke up from her sleep from the rustling from the sheets, to see the little girl sitting up,

"Hello there little one," "how are you feeling?" Bella asked while she smiled at the little girl,

"I'm fine, who are you?" "My mommy told me never to talk to strangers," the little girl looked up at Bella innocently, Bella could only smile at the girl cuteness and the ball that look like Luna,

"My name is Bella Marie swan voltori," "can I asked what your name is little angel?" Bella asked as she smiled softly,

"My name is rini," "and your the one I came here looking for," "and the people you live with I don't know why though," "it was my instructions," as rini jumped and cried into bellas stomach,

"I was afraid that they would of killed me," "like they almost did to my mommy," "and now she is in a deep sleep," "my daddy was wounded as well," "I was so afraid," "please don't leave me to," Bella eyes widen in shock at what this chid had said and the moon that appeared and disappeared on her head, she felt so protective of this girl,

"Come lets go get something to eat," "I bet you hungry," "hope on," as rini hopped on her back she went downstairs to find everyone except Darien he went home so she could figure out what the girl is doing and where she came from and why she came out of a portal, everyone turned around to look at both of them as rini tighten her grip,

"It's ok rini there all ok," jake came over and took her from me do I could talk to the other girls,

* * *

_With the scouts and Bella_

"So she came looking for you," "and she knows where the sailor scouts by our names," stated Amy,

"Yup," "and yup," said Bella,

"Well," "it's kinda odd other than the pinkness of her hair and the pink color of her eyes," "she has brown and silver highlights," "it's like a mini twin of you Bella," stated mina.

"Yeah it's odd but interesting I think we would figure that out later on we won't force nothing out of her," stated bella,

"Well," "since that's all in order." "let's all go and eat dinner ready and all on the dining table in the grand hall,"

* * *

_After dinner with everyone,_

Everyone decided to go to the mall to help pick out stuff for rini since she don't have anything a d she needs new clothing, so everone past time to go shopping and so dose Alice and rose and charallett, until we ran into a store that was sailing cosmetics with a upside down moon on the, so everyone decided to go in to looked around, since chad in a immortal now thanks to jasper, they where looking for something interesting as a joke for him, and maybe for themselves, Until the sales woman went after rini,

"Everyone that strange looking lady chasing after rini lets go!" Yelled Luna,

"Right!"

The scouts and the shitennou went in the Allie to transform so did Alan and Ann,

**"MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE UP!" "MARS STAR POWER MAKE UP!" "JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE ****UP!" "VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP!"**

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"**

With that everyone transformed they rushed after the crazy lady who don't know fashion, to save rini,

* * *

_with catsy and rini_

"Hey you little brat," "it took us forever to find you, now come along," until something when acrossed her face, Touching her gash, and looked up and to see tuxedo mask

"Hey no evil should make a child afraid of their shadow," "nor looking around the corner," "now why don't you pick on someone your own size!" "You old hag!"

"Who the hell are you calling a old hag!" "You boner in a monkey suit,"

"I'm not a boner in a monkey suit," "I stand for the light a love," "and the heart," they where cut of by,

"Hey you ugly old bitch!" "Where here to save rini!"

"Who the hell are you calling ugly and old!" "And who the hell are you people,"

"I'm sailor moon!" "The champion of justice," "i fight in the name of love and life and peace on earth!" "In the name of the moon I'll make sure you will be moon dusted!"

"Nice one!" Venus said,

"I'm out," Catsy disappeared and a two monster appeared in her spot,

"Tuxedo mask get rini out of here!" Sailor moon ordered,

"Right," her picked her up and leaped away with her,

* * *

_Enter battle scene,_

**"Venus crescent beam smash!"**

While the shitenu was using their attacks and Alan and Ann along with the wolves and the vampires,

**"Mercury bubbles blast!"**

**"Moon tiara star dust!"**

**"Mars fire ignite!"**

**"Jupiter thunder crash!"**

One of the monster threw ever one angst the walls, but it didn't stop the, they continued to fight,

"Hey" "wolves vampires stay back!" "So you won't get hurt!" Doing as they where told,

**"Moon tiara magic!"**

**"Venus crescent beam shower!"**

**_"mars celestial fire surround"_**

**"Mercury ice bubbles freeze!"**

"Now sailor moon!"

**"Moon princess halation!"**

_End battle scene,_

* * *

"Wow that was a tough one," until they saw something pass by them quickly, an they didn't we their friend leader or princess,

"Oh no!" "She's gone!"

"I know it was him again!"

Amy look to see if you can pin point where she is?"

"What happened," asked tuxedo mask,

"It happened again," mars stated as she punched the wall, rini looked confused on

"what's going on,"

"What's going on?" Everyone looked at rini, until they heard a voice,

"What's going on dear ones?" Asked aro,

"They took her," "and it's not good either her life force is going down look,"

"Oh dear no," "they will pay!" "Even more of a painful death,"

* * *

_With the evil part of the Cullen's,_

They threw Bella on the bed and strapped her down after they stabbed her five times, she won't she going no where, carlisle and Edward laughed Evilly since its only them two now since esme got burnt by mars no loss to them,

"Let me go!" "Now!"

"No where not!" Edward slaped her acrossed the face, and knocked her unconscious, they both smirked evilly, and they undressed each other and they started the violate Bella who is In coma, Edward pounded into her pussy hard while Carlisle was in her ass with out lube they smelt the blood coming out of her,

"Oh this feel so fucking good!"

"Yes it dose father!"

* * *

_Back with the scouts,_

"I found her," Amy stated

"Where is she?" Asked aro,

"we can take rai with us!" "and some of the guard," "it's the best way to go this way believe me," 'we could cut their senses off,"

"Fine well meet you back at home then," "and prepare the room downstairs for torture and punishment and trial," said caius, until they noticed they little girl,

"Who is the little girl?" Asked marcus

"She came from some other world and knew who we where,'' "but she kinda look like Bella don't she just with pink hair and eyes with brown and silver highlights," stated Lita,

"Yes quite," "we will get to know the new little one later," "our time is wasting go now and we will meet you back at home,"

With that they were gone in a flash, with the remaining scouts and shitennou and the others teleported back home,

* * *

_Back with the evil Cullen's and Bella,_

"Oh if feels so good to have my cock deep inside of this tight whole of this slut," "The smell of her blood as my engorged cocked rips her opened each time and adding things in as well to her,"

"Edward enjoyed the feeling of her tight cunt around his rock hard cock she bleeding all over it," "oh it turns him on all the more," until their senses where all cut off,and a huge blast of fire came in from the door way,

"Oh edward," "carlisle," aro stated disgustedly, as he saw his daughter laying unmoving necked with Edward in her woman hood and Carlisle is her back side with objects inside her along with his manhood, aro was beyond pissed. So was the other kings,

"Now you have been caught you will suffer and you will die for you crimes I'll make sure of that," caius stated

"Yes you will never ever touch out little one again!" Marcus booming voice echoed,

"Take them to the house to the room that's being prepared," aro stated,

"Yes sir!"

"Rai" "is she ok?" Asked aro as he came upend kneeled behind her,

"She in a coma," rei said in tears,,

"Let's take her home rai maybe Darien golden crystal be able to heal her," aro said sadly as he looked on his soul bonded daughter, caius lifted her up and carried their precious cargo back home,

* * *

_Back at the house,_

Everyone who was worrying until they heard the door open and heard the yelling of profanity, that all got up and went o go look, and shock to see it was the fuckers who took the person they were worrying about, with so much anger in the room, jasper went I to his major personalty,

**"Let me the fuck go!" "We had every right to that slut!"** That was that last thing they heard because the door to the basement closed,then aro and the others walked in with Bella in caius arms,

"Oh no!" "What happened," asked Ami

"Let's get her to her room right now!" "And Darien come now to!" Ordered aro,

* * *

_in bellas room_

after Mina had her washed and dressed into something comfey, Darien held on to his love, and let the warmth of the golden crystal heal his angel of light,

* * *

_In the dungeons,_

"Why the fuck are we on trial we didn't to a god damn thing wrong!"

"Oh my yes you have!" "And where making it short your going to be sentenced to

death for your crimes," "farewell," Mars used her fire on the two Cullen's and the where no more,

* * *

_With rubious and the four sisters,_

"So you failed to bring small lady back Catsy," stated rubious,

"I'll do better next time I promise," said Catsy,

"No I'll be going next time," berthier said,

"Fine don't fail me"

While Catsy was fixing her face for the scratch she got,

* * *

_Back at the house with the scouts and the others,_

As Darien was healing he felt his love move,

"Bella?"

"Yes," "am I alive?" "Oh Darien!" "I thought I was done for!" As Bella cried into his chest,

"You know we would always come for you as well you family," Bella smiled up at him and she pushed the memory's back, and she decided to just move on with her life, "she is the princess of the moon," "sailor moon" "so she has something to live for,"

"You wish to go get something to eat?" Asked Darien

"Yeah sure!" Bella smiled up as she tried to get up and Darien caught her by her waist,

"Oh no you don't," Bella had a mischievous gleam in her eye

"Oh dear," "look!" "its a huge spider!"Darien got up and she grabbed his nice firm ass and hoped onto his back,

"Let's go!"

"Okey my love!"

_To be continued,_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

_Meeting another one of the sisters, and getting to know rini,_

* * *

Berthier appeared on the streets of tokyo ice cram shop, and took her earring off and poured dark energy in, and yelled out,

"Frosty!"

"Yes!" "I'm here mistress!"

"Where going to fill all these people with so much dark energy," "and they wouldn't event know what hit them,"

"Yes," "great plan mistress,"

* * *

_With the scouts and everyone,_

"After the whole event with carlisle and edward," "everyone went back to normal," "the voltori comes and go's," "the house is a buzz of activity with its residents," "all in all everyone is happy,"

"Well rini," "my name is aro voltori," "can you tell me about yourself?"

"Yes," "my name is rini," "and well I can't tell you where I'm from," "I came here to for Bella and the others," "to help me," "there are people after me," "who attack my mommy," "and she and most of my family is a deep sleep," "by the people who is after me," as rini runs into aros awaiting arms,

"It will ok little one," "we all are here for you," aro stated,

"Yes no one will harm you no more little princess," caius spoke,

"I will make sure of it,'' "plus you have Bella and the scouts," marcus spoke, rini's pink eyes brightened at there words, and thought they are they same in the future as they are now,rini smiled at hugged all of them and skipped off,

* * *

_With Bella and Darien,_

"Bella your did well on your tests again!" Darien spoke, as he was carrying Bella from school on his back, while nephrite had Molly on his, they went of in another direction, "since the voltori picked up rini From school," "this means they could go back to his place,"

''Darien," "are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "she knows all the scouts," "and all the things they done with their mates," "she just the on," "i'm the one who need's to do it next,"

"Well," "if your not comfortable," "I was hoping we would become soul bonded tonight and become mates," "we would wait on having kids later on," "when the silver kingdom comes and when we get married,"

"Yes," "let's do it tonight," "I just have to send a text out telling the girls that I won't be home," "they will get the hint," "but won't tell everyone," "I can't wait to be bonded to you my love,"

"Me eaither," "my dearest,"

* * *

_With the the scouts and everyone else,_

"Hey rei," "did you get a text from bellie bell?"

"Yea I did, "I think we all got the same message," "I think she going to be mates night," they all squealed, until some of the vampires joined in,

* * *

_With Bella and Darien,_

"That was a wonderful dinner Darien," "and so romantic," Bella reached her hand over to touch his,

"I have a gift for you," "that I got made for you for the night when we become soul bonded and mates," he took out the two packages wrapped in sparkling paper, started to unwrapped the gifts, and her eyes started to tear up at the sheer beauty of the gifts, the necklace was a crescent moon with a heart with their names of it In diamonds and the ring was breath less it was the same this but smaller on the ring with diamonds and rubes, and on the inside of the band says, "_my love," "my life," "I will never leave you my moon princess," "my heart and soul is forever yours,"_

"Oh thank you my love," Bella said as she kissed him, after putting on the gifts,

"I have a gift for you my dear," bella passed over two packages with sparkly paper. Darien opened it and was shocked to see to moon and the mask, the moon was in diamonds and the mask was in rubies, then he open the box with a ring in it had moons in diamonds and masks inn rubies all around the golden band, and inside it says, "_your my light," "your my love," "your my whole would," "I wouldn't of ask for more," "I love you more than life itself," "my heart and soul if forever yours,"_

Bella put on her gifts on Darien like he did with her, he took her hand and lead her to the room, as the undressed each other,

* * *

_Lemon start,_

Darien put Bella on his bed and started to kiss her, his hand felt for her perky breast, once he found them he started to squeeze and and play with the nipples, as they broke for air, he started to kiss butterfly kisses down her neck to her breast, as he started to lick the first nipple, he heard his princess moan, and it made his throbbing cock more harder, "he never done this before," "but he needs to be inside of his bella soon,"

While tending to her breast his hand slid down to her pussy, her pushed her lips apart and started to play with the jewel that he so wish to taste, stopped with her breast he kissed all the way down and licked her jewel, hearing her moan out he stuck two fingers inside of her and started to finger her, between fingering her and licking her jewel, the music she was making for him was joy to his ears, as she tighten around his fingers and her juices flowed in to his mouth,

"Oh she taste divine," lapping up the last of her juices, he kissed all the way up to her and stopped when his Bella flipped him over, and placed a finger over her mouth, as she went straight for his throbbing cock, Bella thought

"Oh my moon," "he's about thirteen inches!" "He's huge!" "And really thick like four fingers thick," "I know fuck ward wasn't that big nor his pussy father when the defiled me," shacking her thoughts,

Bella licked the tip of his cock and licked around the tip of it, oh my, she took the whole thing into her mouth and bobbed up and down, and. Released it with a pop, and moved to his balls, Bella licked and suck and licked and sucked, until darien couldn't take it no more he grabs his princess and put her back on the bed,

"I can't hold on anymore," "my love,"

And he entered her tight pussy, Darien's eyes rolled into the back of his head,

"oh my this feel so good," as he started at a slow pace, then he went to fast,

"moan my love moan my name"

"Ooooooh," "Darien!"

"Mmmmmm" "that's it!" "My moon princees!"

"Harder!" "Harder!,"

doing as he was told he pounded into her tight pussy so hard that she moaned so load that the people next door over heard, as she cliched around his cock they came together as his seed bursted inside of her, they collapsed for a bit,

_End lemon,_

* * *

"Oh my," "that was awesome," then her scout communicator went off, flipping it open,

"Yes amy?"

"Bella we need you!" "And need you fast!" Then she blushed, when she noticed that she was nude,

"Did I interrupt?" Bella glared,

"No Amy we just finished," "I'll be there soon," with that the connection was closed,

"I'll be back later my dear," Bella said as she kissed her mate, and got to and squeaked when he slapped her ass,

"Oh ok my love," "so I guess we can live together now?"

"Yup we can," "you can move your things in Tomorrow," "you will have a person to come gather you stuff in a private truck and you don't have to worry so," "and it would just be I'm my room," "all the mates stay with their mates,"

"Well finally!" "Now go," "and come back quickly!" As he slapped her nice backside,

she transformed and teleports out,

* * *

_With the scouts and the fight_

**"JUPITER THUNDER BOLTS CRASH!"**

**"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"**

**"MUCERURY BUBBLES FREEZE!"**

**"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"**

As ever one turns around to see the new presents,

**"SAILOR MOON!"** Everyone shouted joyfully,

"Do it now,!" "sailor moon!" Luna shouted,

"Right!"

**"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"**

"Hah ha!" "Dusted you frozen bitch!"

Berthier appeared before them and not happy one bit,

"You stupid twits!" "You ruined my job now I have to go back As failure!" "You better not fuck me up next time we see each other!" After giving them the finger she disappeared,

"Well that was interesting," stated Mina,

"Yeah I must agree with you on that," stated rai,

"Yup," "well I should be getting back!" My friends, don't be rocking it to hard

"with your mates tonight!" "Hahahahaha!""'

"Ha!" "You neither Bella don't get to freaky tonight," with they they all telelported back to where they where going,

_To be continued_


End file.
